Vehicles typically include electro-mechanical devices (e.g., switches and wiring) that a driver moves to control an actuator system (e.g., an electric stepper motor) to position the vehicle's side mirrors. While the driver may believe that he/she has positioned the vehicle's side mirrors properly, the driver may still experience blind spots while driving (e.g., a portion of a neighboring lane). Accordingly, while such vehicle side mirror control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.